


Won't you smile for me?

by THEGREATPAP



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jevil kills everyone, Yandere Jevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGREATPAP/pseuds/THEGREATPAP
Summary: Things are horrible susie and ralsei are dead and now you have to deal with a love-struck imp
Relationships: Jevil/the reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What did he do wrong?

You had never seen ralsei with his robe off now it was in pieces so was he susie was Cut in half they were all dead the imp was grinning "IM SORRY LIGHTER THEY WERE GOING TO GET IN THE WAY WAY" "WAIT WHATS THAT SAD LOOK FOR FOR?" You couldn't fight anymore you HP was rattled down to 1 and you had 0 tp You could do nothing but let out a pathetic sob"WA-HEY STOP CRYING CRYING!!" "WONT YOU SMILE FOR ME ME?"


	2. Chap 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO TO

The imp looked confused and upset like he didn't get why you were sad "LIGHTER PLEASE I LOVE DON'T YOU LOVE ME ME" at least 100 attacks were above you you reluctantly said "i-i i love you" "I KNEW YOU DID DID" what were you going to do know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot but tell me if you want it to be a series


End file.
